30 Minute Brake
by Ortensia Scipio
Summary: While Mickey watches from the side lines, Minnie and Daisy preform on camera. The director calls a brake, giving everyone a chance to relaxe. Donald calls over to Daisy, sending the two on a romantic lunch for two, leaving Mickey and Minnie alone.


2003

"Oh Daisy, you crazy duck, you." Minnie said, smiling as the two walked down the hill towards a German castle.

"Cut! That was great you two." the director called out.

"Finally." Daisy sighed, turning to her friend.

"You're telling me." Minnie said, stretching out her back. "I think my body's about to quit on me."

"30 minutes everybody! After that, we'll do the landing scene." the director called out.

"Yes, normal cloths." Minnie said. "I love this dress, but it's too hot."

"You're telling me." Daisy said, walking towards some trailers.

"Bark." Pluto called out, running towards his mouse as he stood up from his chair he had been watching from.

"Hey Pluto, how you doing?" Mickey asked, leaning down to pet the dog. He looked up to see the two girls walk away, Minnie's tail getting his attention as it dragged along the ground behind her.

"Arff." Pluto said, getting Mickey's attention back.

Mickey looked down and saw that the dog was holding something in his mouth. "What'cha got there?" Mickey asked, taking the piece of paper. "A spa ticket? When do you care about spas?"

"Bark!" Pluto said, pushing a card at Mickey with his paw.

The mouse picked up the card and read, "Pluto, you are cordially invited to a dinner party at 11pm tonight at the dog trailer. All my love, Fefe." Mickey looked down at the dog and smiled, "Ok, I get it. Have fun. You're lucky you don't have any more shooting today, you have time for this."

Pluto took the two papers and walked away, tail high in the air.

Mickey picked up his water bottle as he noticed Minnie and Daisy walking back to where all the chairs and cameras sat at the moment, back in their normal clothes. He saw that her tail was still dragging as she carried on a conversation with the duck.

"Ya, Donald said he was going to catch up with me for lunch today." Daisy said.

"Have a good lunch." Minnie said, smiling as a duck in blue showed up.

"See you, Minnie." Daisy called as she rushed over to the duck.

"Hey Minnie, you ok?" Mickey asked, walking over to the mouse.

"Yes, why?" Minnie asked, smiling.

"You're tail's dragging on the ground." Mickey pointed out.

"I know." Minnie said, her smile quickly lost. "I'm sore all over really."

"I have something that would help. A muscle relaxant." Mickey said. "You want some?"

"Thank you." Minnie said, following the mouse to his trailer. "So how do you like the German country side?"

"I can't wait till we're back to Hollywood, really. I want my own bed back, instead of this back up small thing." Mickey admitted, opening the door to his trailer. He turned around and saw the mountains and castle around them and smiled, "But it is beautiful to see things like this."

"Yes it is." Minnie said, turning to see what Mickey was seeing. She turned back to Mickey and smiled, "But I'm with you when I want to have my old house back."

The two stood there, smiling at each other, before Minnie reached up to rub at her shoulder.

"Come on in, you need something to relaxes your muscles." Mickey said, smiling at her before turning to see where he was placing his feet up the stairs.

The two walked in, Mickey stopping to take off his shoes. "Could you take your shoes off?"

"Don't want to vacuum?" Minnie guessed, kicking her's off next to his yellow shoes. "It's ok, my trailer's the same way. Don't want it, but need it."

"The relaxant's in my room." Mickey informed as Minnie sat down on the sofa.

"Thanks, Mickey." Minnie said, bringing her feet on the sofa.

Mickey reappeared from the curtain blocked space of the trailer holding a tooth-paste looking container. "Here you go."

Minnie took the tube and looked at it. "There's no label."

"I make it myself." Mickey admitted. "Actually, it smells better than what you can get in stores. Not that weird peppermint smell, but a bit like honey and roses."

"Uh, I hate to ask, but could you put it on me?" Minnie asked, handing the tube back to the mouse.

"You don't have to ask, Minnie." Mickey smiled, taking the tube. "If you want, you can lay down on my bed."

"Thank you Mickey." Minnie said, getting up and going through the curtains.

Mickey smiled towards her until he saw that her tail was completely in his bedroom and quickly turned towards the counters. He opened a cabinet and pulled out a purple candle. He sat it on the stove and lit it before picking up the tube again.

He walked into his room only to stop as the curtain fell to its floor-length position behind his feet. "When you said your shoulders were sore, I thought you meant just your shoulders."

"All the way to my tail." Minnie said, her head on a pillow she had moved to the foot of his bed, her bare feet in its empty spot. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, not at all." Mickey admitted, walking over to her side. He sat down the tube and took off his gloves, his eyes keeping still on her naked black body.

"Thank you, Mickey." Minnie said, repositioning her head on his pillow.

"No problem." Mickey admitted, taking some of the relaxant onto his hands before massaging it into her shoulders. "Oh, you're going to laugh at what Pluto's doing today."

"What?" Minnie asked, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"A spa treatment. There's a dinner thing in the main dog trailer tonight and Fefe asked Pluto to be her date." Mickey said.

"So that's what Fefe was doing this morning." Minnie said, turning her head so that her words wouldn't be muffled.

"Too bad we don't have time for something like that again." Mickey admitted, getting more of the relaxant in his hands so he could continue down her back.

"Ya." Minnie admitted. "Oh, Mickey, Mortimer's in Germany."

"Huh? Why?" Mickey asked, almost stopping her massage at the news. He continued, trying to keep calm. "He's not even in this movie."

"He said that he was called here by the director to be a new character. A frère." Minnie informed.

"That should be interesting to watch." Mickey admitted, smiling. "Could you let me know if he does anything to you though."

"I will." Minnie agreed, "Don't worry, When you two aren't fighting, he's actually ok to talk to."

"I just don't trust him." Mickey admitted with a sigh.

Huh?" Minnie asked, raising her head so she could sniff the air. "What's that smell? It's kind of like lavender, but with a mix of...cheese?"

"You like it?" Mickey asked, concentrating on her sides as he continued her massage.

"Yes. Where'd you get it?"

"You remember when Clarabelle was in her candle making faze?" Mickey asked, getting a nod out of her as she laid her head back down. "She had asked me if I wanted one and I asked for one that was relaxing but didn't strangle anyone of lavender. You want some? She made about three boxes worth, and I haven't even gone through one box yet."

"Thanks." Minnie said, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"You know, I just realized, Daisy hasn't tried to get in between us right now." Mickey said, noticing they had been alone for about ten minutes without the duck.

"She's on a lunch date with Donald." Minnie informed, moving her head so her voice wasn't muffled again.

"That's good. With this movie we're doing, they haven't seen much of each other." Mickey said, remembering that for most of the movie they were in two different locations.

"I heard they might cut the movie." Minnie said.

"Don't think about it." Mickey ordered, going back to her shoulders to work out a knot in her muscles. "You're not doing your back any better."

"I'm sorry." Minnie said, relaxing her shoulder blades as she felt his hands rub there. "I just don't think they should be getting us to film so many things and then cut it half way through."

"If they do, they do." Mickey said, trying to get her to relax as he leaned closer to her to get her shoulder just right, glad to be able to breath in her scent as he whispered, "And at least we've got this time to ourselves for once."

"Thankfully." Minnie said, smiling as she breathed in her boyfriend's scent from the pillow as his warm breath lingered at her ear.

Mickey traveled his hands farther down her back bone, rubbing the spot around her tail.

"Uhu!" Minnie gasped.

Mickey quickly pulled his hands away, worry written on his face as he asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yes." Minnie said, smiling as she settled back into his pillow. "I guess I was stressed more than I realized."

"You want me to continue there?" Mickey asked, worried about her.

"Please." Minnie almost begged, surprising Mickey.

"Alright." Mickey said, going back to massaging the base of her tail only to get the same reaction out of her again.

"That feels so good." Minnie sighed, a shiver running through-out her body.

"I thought you were supposed to be relaxing?" Mickey offered, smiling down at her as he rubbed up her tail before going back to the base of it.

"This is." Minnie said, hugging the pillow. "You've never had anyone teach you how to do this?"

"No, I just know that the tail bone's a center of nerves and muscles." Mickey admitted as he sat down on the bed next to her, keeping a hand on the base of her tail.

"I've got to be able to show you how it feels." Minnie said, twisting so that she could look into Mickey's eyes.

"It's that good?" Mickey asked, running his hand up her back to her neck.

"Yes." Minnie said, sitting up as she grabbed the blanket to cover her waist before grabbing his ears to pull him closer so she could kiss him on the lips. She let go before saying, "I'm serious, lay down and take your shorts off. It's the most relaxing thing I've ever felt."

Mickey went over to the other side of the bed and as Minnie took of her gloves, his eyes almost closed as he still felt her tugging his ears as he slid out of his shorts and laid down on the bed.

Minnie stood up and wrapped the blanket around her before turning to face Mickey. She got back on the bed and craled over to Mickey's side, making sure she was covered by the blanket. She took the tube of relaxant and started with his shoulders, like he had done for her.

"And you said I need to relax." Minnie exclaimed, surprised at how tense his shoulders were.

"I haven't had the chance to." Mickey admitted before breathing in deeply, getting a scent of cheesy lavender mixed with a hint of a different cheese he had noticed when he had gotten close to Minnie's ear.

"I'm surprised your tail wasn't dragging like mine was." Minnie said, working her way down his back to work out all his kinks. "I know what we need to do. Right after this movie is finished, we're going to get on Disney Cruise Line and spend about a month out in the Caribbean."

"We wouldn't be left alone, you know that." Mickey reminded.

"If we went under our given names, no." Minnie pointed out, closing her eyes as she concentrated on a knot in his lower back. "But if you went as Michael Mouse and I'm sure no one would realize Minnie's short for Mimosa, they would just think we're take-offs. We'll ask Eisner to give us a month off and tell him not to let the press or anybody know we're there."

"That'd be nice." Mickey sighed as he felt her soft hands massage down his spine. "Do you ever miss when we were taking care of the ophans?"

"Yes." Minnie said, smiling as she remembered times with them. "What brought them up?"

"Don't tell Eisner, but I've been trying to get back with Mrs. Lula."

"The owner of that orphanige we used to help out at?" Minnie asked, stopping long enough to look Mickey in the eyes.

"Ya, I want to get back to helping them out with things again." Mickey explained as Minnie went back to his back. "I was wondering if you wanted to help as well."

"Of course." Minnie said, surpised he had to ask.

"Alright." Mickey said, smiling as she lightly went down his sides.

Minnie smiled as she kept her fingers traviling down his body to the base of Mickey's tail, not surprised when he squeaked in surprise and delight. "Told you if felt good." Minnie whispered into his ear. As her hands continued around his tail, she started to kiss his ears a little, knowing it would just add to the feeling.

"I had no idea." Mickey gasped as his fingers dug into the sheet. "It's total bliss."

Minnie did as she remembered Mickey doing, going up his tail before going back to rubbing the base, getting a mown out of the mouse. She smiled down at him as he fought to stay still for her to continue.

"Mickey, you in here?" a voice called out as his trailer door was opened, surprising the two.

"Shoot, it's John." Mickey hissed, jumping up to head out of his bed room.

"Mickey!" Minnie hissed, holding up her boyfriend's red shorts, only for him not to hear her.

"Mickey, are you ok?" John asked as Mickey stopped next to the dog as he was blowing out the candle. "If you're stressed, you know I could ask Michelle to play for you again."

"No, I'm good. I was just taking a nap." Mickey said, streching as John turned towards him.

"Uh, Mickey, when did you start sleeping naked?" John asked, turning his head upwards as he tried no to look.

"Huh? Oh!" Mickey gasped, forgetting he had left his shorts with Minnie. He grabbed a pillow off of his sofa and placed it over his body as his shorts came flying through the air, landing on John.

"Uh, who threw these?" John asked, handing Mickey his shorts.

"Uh, Pluto?" Mickey suggested, a smile on his face as he slid his shorts on behind the pillow. He looked up at John and saw the man's stern face. "Look, just don't tell Minnie, ok?"

"Alright, I just hope you don't go the same way that most of Hollywood has gone." John said, shaking his head. "They want you and Minnie in five. Do you know where she is? She's not in her trailer, and Daisy doesn't know."

"I'll get her as soon as I get my gloves on." Mickey said, sitting down the pillow.

"Remember, five minutes." John said, leaving the mouse. He shut the door behind himself and mumbled, "I've gotta find Minnie."

"Mickey Mouse, you know John takes things too literal!" Minnie said, walking out of the bed room, fully dressed as she handed Mickey his gloves back.

"Don't worry. I told him not to tell you, so as soon as we're about to shoot, he'll tell you." Mickey said, smiling as he took his gloves. "It never fails."

"You sure?" Minnie asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll make it up to you after we finish shooting. We'll go out to a nice restaurant I found out about. It stays open till about 3 in the morning so if the shoot goes over time, we'll still be able to eat. After that I can massage you again if you want."

"You just want to see me naked again, don't you." Minnie said, smiling at him. "I think you've been working with humans too long."

"Well, I can't deny I do like your soft black fur." Mickey said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "And if you happen to fall asleep I promise not to take any liberties with you. Come on, let's get this shoot over."

"I know you wouldn't. Oh, who was Michelle?" Minnie asked, her eyebrows going inward.

"John's sister." Mickey explained as the two headed outside. "She knows how to play the harp, so when I need relaxing, he'll sometimes get her over to play for me."

"You know I can play the harp." Minnie reminded.

"I know, but I don't want to bother you." Mickey admitted, looking down at the ground as they walked over to the pick-up spot.

"You wouldn't be bothering me. I love you, Mickey." Minnie said as she kissed him on the cheek, getting a smile of delight through-out the mouse.

"Uh, Minnie?" John's voice asked as Minnie was trying to get herself something to drink from the snack table.

"Yes John?" Minnie asked, turning around.

"Mickey told me not to tell you, but I think you should know." John said, ringing out his hands. "When I went to get him after lunch, he was naked with someone."

"Mickey's just playing with you." Minnie said, smiling. "He had given me a massage and I offered to give him one since we had time. When you walked in, he forgot he had taken his shorts off and rushed out."

"How do I know you're not trying to cover for him?" John asked.

"I threw his shorts onto you by accident." Minnie said before taking a sip from her drink. "I gotta go. Don't worry. We've been together, we are together, and we always_ will_ be together."

"I just don't want anything to happen to the two of you." John said, worry through-out his face.

"Don't worry, see you John." Minnie said, walking away from the dog with a smile on her face.


End file.
